Take My Breath Away
by mandolin28
Summary: Finn's words on the dance floor leave Rachel loving him more than ever. She never wants to leave the safety of his arms. And she takes him to a place where she doesn't have to... at least for tonight. After Promosaurus.


**After Finn and Rachel's dance and the way he spoke to her, I couldn't help but think about the empty hotel room that Rachel had already paid for. And, I know they would have put it to good use. That was a powerful scene and I couldn't help but want more... here is how I pictured it happening. I will never be a dirty smut writer. This is sweet love stuff.**

"You know?" she whispered, "I have that hotel room until tomorrow and I was thinking...," she ran her fingers up his chest and under the lapel of his jacket, not making eye contact, just watching her hands on his body. They barely swayed to the music that was still playing around them.

His words had not lost their effect on her yet. _Sexy. He told her she was sexy._ It was such an intimate term. And, though they had been "that way" for awhile now, and he made her feel sexy, he had never said the word. And hearing it fall off of those heavenly lips had burned straight into her belly.

"Oh yeah?" he said softly, "you've been thinking?" He grinned down at her teasingly while stroking her hair with one hand and the other firmly planted at her waist.

"Uh huh, I have been thinking about the look on your face as I was walking up on that stage and what you said to me while we danced. I love you more than my body can bear. You make me feel like so much more than I am. The fact that you, tall, gorgeous, dimpled, perfect you think those things about me? I just..." she faded out shaking her head, "so what do you say, my king and future father of my talented children?" She used the lapel she was now clutching to help her reach up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear breathily, "I just really want to be alone with you tonight. I want to hold you," a kiss to his jaw, "and touch you," she ran a hand across his stomach and inside his jacket to wrap around and rest on his hip, "and taste you," she lightly ran her tongue just below his ear.

Finn's breath caught in his throat and his hand squeezed her waist in reaction to her seduction. But it wasn't seduction in the nasty way. It was sweet and came from a place of absolute adoration and he could see that in her eyes. Moments like these, their shared surprise at the announcement, hie reassuring words, the way he held her close so protectively and took in the scent of her hair as he kissed her head, these are the moments that make our futures warm during the cold times. These are the moments that years down the road step in and remind us that we have a love worth fighting for. These are the moments that make a forever.

"Because in this moment, I feel so close to you, Finn. I want this night to be unforgettable all the way until morning. I want to give myself to you. Over and over again." Her hands rested on his cheeks now and his were just barely staying on her hips."

He dropped his forehead to rest on hers. "God, Rachel, I love you doesn't seem strong enough to cover how I feel right now."

She reached down and laced her tiny fingers between his large ones. "Let's go," she whispered. And he followed her out. They walked slowly, calmly, regally, one might say. He was almost as unable to take his eyes off of her on the way out as he had been on the way in.

Finn fumbled with the key trying to open their door. He was trembling a little. Sure, he and Rachel had done this. A lot. But, this time felt different. He really wanted to make her feel what he feels for her. He wanted her to see that she is so much more than her talent. The lock finally turned and he opened the door for her sweeping his arm grandly, "my Queen." She giggled and shook her head at his preciousness and then curtsied.

The door closed and Rachel walked to the center of the room.

"You are glowing, Rachel," he murmured as he took in the sight of her. There was no other word for it. Her dress hugged in all the right places and he had only ever seen her hair straight and falling long over one shoulder like that in the dark while she was on top of him, and he thought the sillouhette was hot. It had nothing on this.

"I feel like I'm glowing," she spun around in place just once. "I just went to a prom and walked away it's queen while the two most beautiful girls in school stood on the stage and watched. That is something that would only happen in a John Hughes movie." She was beaming. "And then, I walked out of there with you." She began slowly walking towards him. "You. The most popular, most gorgeous, sweetest, most perfect guy in the world. Whom I also get to share the rest of my life with. Why wouldn't I glow?"

She finally reached her destination and placed both of her hands on his chest looking straight into his warm, loving, light brown eyes. Finn brushed her hair off of shoulder with her with the back of his hand and slowly bent to kiss her bare shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hand just below her back. "Rachel Berry- The prettiest girl in school wasn't watching on that stage. She was in my arms." He moved up to her neck, placing feather light kisses and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. "She still is." he whispered against her lips.

"Finn-" she whispered back before he made a glance into her eyes and grinned, then he kissed her. Light and sweet. He glanced at her again and this time, her eyes were closed and her breath was coming shallowly through her open mouth. Smiling, he went back in for more. They kissed, feather light, and she took his jacket in her hands and slowly slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled back and gazed at her. She gave a small smile and reached her hand up to grab h is tie, using it to pull his face back down to hers. As he resumed kissing her, she managed to untie it, leaving it hanging. She worked his buttons until his shirt was pulled free and hanging open, revealing the skin of his torso and she could feel the heat of it as she ran her hands from his abs to his chest. She looked at him hungrily and while he watched her touch him, he gasped a little and let out a low moan that shot another flame down her center. She quietly took his hand and led him to the bed where she sat him down on the edge. He watched her intently as she walked a little ways away from him stopping and turning to face him. She took his face in her hands and bent to kiss his mouth. She barely lifter her head from his, "Unzip me?" she whispered and he slowly nodded as she turned slowly between his hands. He slid the zipper down slowly and followed his hand with kisses to the warm skin of her back. When he was finished, she waled away from him a little ways, holding her dress to her body. She turned around and made eye contact. He was sitting straight up on the side of the bed, hands on the mattress at his sides, hair messy, shirt hanging open. She thought for a moment about the insane fact that he thought she was sexy. Because, looking at him like that? He was the living definition of the word. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were needing.

She let the dress fall, helping it over her hips. He exhaled loudly when it pooled around her feet. He had been holding it in anticipation. Her tanned olive skin was touched only by a strapless light pink bra and matching panties made only of lace. She kicked her shoes off as she made her way back over to him. She stopped between his legs and brought her hands up to cup the back of his neck as he stared up at her. She smiled down at him sweetly. "You are the sexiest woman alive, Rachel." He watched his own hands in awe as they ran up her naked sides. He bent forward and placed a kiss on her chest and moved down until he was kissing in the valley between her breasts. "I am the luckiest guy on the planet to get to see you and have you this way." He looked into her eyes as he spoke while his hands snaked around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. It fell away and he saw her flat belly tighten under his eyes. "God, Rachel, I will never get tired of that moment." He looked up into her face again and let his hands roam her body. He caressed her right breast in his hand and squeezed gently, kneading it and watching her head fall back with pleasure. He gave a crooked grin seeing that his touch effected her. He leaned forward, grabbing the backs of her thighs, and took her breast into his mouth. She bent forward slightly and moaned and he ran his hands up her legs and over her butt. He had to lean his forehead onto her belly to catch his breath when he felt nothing but skin. A thong. She wearing a thong. He pressed kisses all over her abdomen before she took her hands and pushed him down onto the bed slowly. He leaned back onto his elbows and she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. When she settled onto his hips, her eyes went wide and her breath caught. He gave her a grin that gave her take me now kinds of feelings. "Feel what you do to me?" She nodded and smiled shyly. Unable to help herself, she reached her hand down between them to touch it. His head fell backward as he took in the sensation of her hand rubbing his hardness. She stopped, knowing how much she was enjoying the slow tempo they had set together. She peeled his shirt off the rest of the way and he sat up to help her with the sleeves. His giant hand splayed across her tiny back as he pulled her into him and took over her neck with slow, hot, wet kisses. His tongue slid out and across the sensitive skin and she groaned deep in her throat.

With that, he flipped her over underneath him. He held her to him with his left arm and kneaded her right breast with the other. He brought his mouth down and licked both of them and sucked them into his mouth while she writhed underneath him. She pulled his face back up to hers and attacked his mouth furiously. The feeling of his skin pressed up against hers caused her to raise her hips into him. Noticing this, he rubbed his hand from her breast across her abdomen and down her thigh. He brought his hand to the middle and she spread her leg open so that he could get to where he was going. He tickled her with his fingers before touching her with more pressure. She bit her lip and squeezed his arm with her legs. He chuckled lowly. "I want you, too," he whispered and kissed her gently. Her small hands found his belt buckle and got it undone before expertly removing his pants. She licked her lips when she saw the black boxer briefs. "I'm not the only one who pulled out the sexy underwear, huh?" She said as he playfully shook his head no. He locked his arms straight out on either side of her head and held himself up to look at her.

Without taking her eyes from his she turned her hand under and lightly squeezed him from underneath. His arms faltered slightly as his eyes closed and he groaned. Feeling encouraged, she reached both hands up, hooking her fingers around the waistband and dragged them down, pushing them the rest of the way with her foot. She pushed him to roll over onto his back. She crawled up to his jaw line and trailed her tongue along it's ridge. His breathing was getting ragged and she moved her attention to his neck where she place wet open mouthed kisses. When she took his earlobe into her mouth. He moved quickly to roll her over again, but she stopped him. "I'm not through exploring you yet," she whispered and his head fell back onto the mattress with a groan. She threw a leg over his hips and he instinctively bucked his hips when he felt them come together, separated by her barely there panties. The skin of her backside touched his bare erection and she felt him twitch underneath her. She kissed him hotly.

His tongue entered her waiting mouth and she moaned softly at the flame that ran through her body again. She matched his tongue stroke for stroke. Then pulling his bottom lip with her as far as she could before letting go, she moved her mouth down his chest. Trying to put as much love and adoration into it as she could. She watched his chest rise and fall as he gasped in his oxygen. Her hot breath trailed down his abdomen stopping just below his belly. She traced her tongue across the line where his waistband used to be and he writhed under her to get some comfort. "God,Rachel-" he panted. But, when she ran her tongue from sac to tip, he yelled his cry of pleasure. She took him into her mouth and used her tongue against the sensitive shaft as she sucked lightly, applying more pressure at the tip. He whimpered when he felt her move away. She crawled back up his heaving body. She placed her head close to his ear. "I'm yours, Finn Hudson." Unable to resist the urge, he flipped her underneath him, "and I'm yours," he murmured. Looking into each others eyes, "I love you," they spoke in unison as he slid inside her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in further. He began thrusting slowly all the way out and back in as far as he could. He kissed her forehead, brushing away a stray piece of hair with his hand. She brought a hand up to stroke his face while she watched his eyes. "Finn, you feel amazing," she whispered thickly. "So do you," he replied with a slightly harder push. They kept their slow and steady rhythm, sharing sweet whispers and light kisses. She could hear his breathing change and realized he needed more. She began to pick up the pace and soon, he was thrusting harder and faster as he clutched her hips with one hand and held onto the headboard with the other. She began moaning louder, reveling in the sensation of his hardness sliding against her slick wetness. She bucked her hips up to get friction on her nerve center. He grunted as he thrust into her, trying to hold back until she came. She felt the familiar slow burn begin as his thrusts began to make her muscles tighten. She began to writhe against him at a rhythm all her own as she cried louder with every thrust as her muscles tightened around him and when she exploded, his name echoed in the room, bringing him to thrust harder and cry out with a growling moan.

He let himself fall on her slick body as they both tried to get their breathing back under control. He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them in between pants. She ran her other hand through his wet hair. When his strength returned, he lifted his head to look up at her. Still glowing. It's just that no she was glistening as well. "I love you more than anything, you know that?" he said. "Walking in there with you on my arm made me feel more like a man than any trophy or crown could ever make me. I am so proud of you."

"I'm so proud of you. And, this, tonight, you made me feel... sexy." She whispered the last word.

"Good," he dipped his head to kiss her belly. "Now, how about I make you feel dirty?"

She laughed out loud and pulled his face up to kiss her. "I like the sound of that. And then we can shower together to get clean again."

He grinned at her almost disbelieving at her sudden brazenness. "Best. Prom. Ever."


End file.
